recueil de prompt Zero no tsukaima
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Zero no tsukaima
1. Un incident matinal

Trois coup sec, frappés sur une porte en bois, brisèrent le silence qui c'était imposer à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée. Un mouvement, certes infime, surgis dans un grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel était installer une jeune fille, pourtant le bruis ne parvint pas à la réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant entré Siesta dans son habituelle tenue de maid, elle déposa des habits sur une chaise et lentement ce dirigea vers les volets qu'elle ouvrit, inondant la pièce de lumière. Louise se retourna, fuyant les rayon de soleil qui c'était abattu sur son visage, et poussa un grognement. Lâchant un soupir face à l'incapacité de son amie à se réveiller, la maid approcha du lit et secoua légèrement la noble.

- Louise, il est l'heure de se réveiller !

- Hum … Encore cinq minute.

- Vous aller être en retard.

- Ou ce trouve Saito ?

- Il s'entraîne avec les chevalier d'ondiane comme tout les matin.

Louise se décida enfin à se relever, son visage montrait assez clairement qu'une grande partie de son esprit était toujours endormie, lentement elle se glissa hors de son lit et leva les bras, attendant que son amie faire son travail. Siesta se mit donc à retirer la chemise de nuit de la noble, et alors qu'elle aller l'habiller elle ne put retenir un léger rire en regardant le corps de Louise provoquant les foudres de cette dernières.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

Rien je me disait juste que vous n'avais pas usurper votre surnom, j'ai beau le voir tout le jours je suis toujours aussi étonné de voir que même votre poitrine est égale a zéro, une véritable planche a pain.

- Que … Quoi ! Je préfère être une planche a pain qu'une vache laitière comme toi .répondit

- Oh mais les hommes préfère les filles à forte poitrine eux. Contra Siesta, accentuant ses propos en croisant ses bras sous ses seins.

Énerver Louise attrapa sa baguette et provoqua une explosion mettant ainsi fin a la conversation et réduisant, au passage, sa chambre en lambeau.


	2. La théorie de mes ancêtres

- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir, sa majesté, la reine Henrietta!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fis entendre alors que la jeune reine pénétra dans la salle de bal. L'anniversaire de sa majesté était un événement fort important pour le pays de Trinstain, mais, dans le contexte actuelle Henrietta trouvais que cette fête prenais un air incongru. Le pays était en crise, la guerre frappé au porte et portant tout les noble du pays s'amusaient ici.

La violette se constitua un visage joyeux, et avança dans la salle. En quelques secondes elle se fit entourer par une dizaine de personnes. Noblesse oblige, elle prit ses responsabilité et salua touts ses visages qui lui était plus ou moins inconnu. Lentement et difficilement et parvint à avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce, c'est la qu'elle le vis enfin, la seule personne pour laquelle elle avait accepter de faire cette fête, son simple regard suffit à faire bondir son cœur et a enflammer ses joues. Il était son meilleur chevalier, et l'élu de son cœur mais surtout il était le familier de sa meilleur amie, ce qui aurais du le rendre inaccessible. Pourtant, elle prit une décision, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, au moins pour cette fois elle voulais rêver.

- bonjour, Saito chevalier de Hiraga. Dit Henrietta un ton légèrement ironique dans la voix.

- Bonjour majesté. Répondit le chevalier sur le même ton.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Bien, c'est une magnifique fête que vous avez organiser.

- Je ne crains que le moment ne s'y point pourtant.

- Ne dite pas ça majesté, un anniversaire est un événement important qui n'arrive qu'une fois par ans. Je suis heureux d'y avoir été convier.

- Merci Saito.

- M'accorderais vous votre première danse ? Demanda le chevalier en s'inclinant.

- Volontiers.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les air et un slow débuta, Saito présenta sa main à la reine qui l'a saisit. Calmement au gré du rythme de la musique, le couple hétéroclite se mit a tournoyer, rigolant tendrement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de la reine, elle était entré dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'a elle, un univers sans guerre, sans crise, sans royaume, il n'y avais qu'un simple pré, elle et Saito. C'est en grande partie grâce à ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle réussis à convaincre les dernières parcelle de son esprit de ce lancer.

- Saito ?

- Oui majesté ?

- Sait tu que selon la théorie de mes ancêtre pour devenir une bonne reine il faut être en accord avec ses sentiments et ne pas les cacher ?

- Non je ne le savais pas.

- Et bien en accord avec cette théorie je vais t'avouer ce que renferme mon cœur, ce que j'ai enfermer au plus profond de moi, je t'aime Saito chevalier de Hiraga.

La musique c'était arrêter quelques secondes avant la déclaration et maintenant régner dans la salle un silence religieux, tout le monde avez entendue la confession, même Louise qui était maintenant tétaniser, attendant avec appréhension la réponse de son ami et familier. Ce dernier posa alors un genoux au sol, prit la main de la reine et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Majesté …. non Henrietta, si vous me trouver digne d'être votre mari alors vous me voyer ravie d'accepter, car envers et contre tout, je vous aime moi aussi.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la reine, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments puissent être réciproque. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cette instant était total, complet et tellement puissant qu'ils bloquèrent toute faculté cognitive. Henrietta se jeta sur Saito qui venait de ce relever, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Ce fut un long et tendre baiser, qui fut accueilli par des centaines d'applaudissement. Les deux amants finirent par ce séparer, heureux ils étaient néanmoins conscient de la montagne d'obstacle qu'ils auraient à surmonté, mais temps qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne pourraient les atteindre.


	3. un matin hivernal

Un vent glacial souffla sur les champs du domaine des Ornières, l'hiver était depuis longtemps bien présent et ce n'était pas l'épaisse couche de neige qui allez le contredire. Et pourtant, malgré ce froid transcendant, Tabitha ce tenais sur une petite colline, les yeux river vers le nord. Depuis quelque temps déjà elle ressentait un mauvais pré-sentiment, quelque chose de terrible se préparer dans l'ombre du monde, et personne encore ne semblais avoir remarquer cette distorsion. Une nouvelle rafale de vent balaya la colline, encore plus froide que les autres, transperçant la jeune reine. Un soupir lâcha un petit nuage de vapeur qui fut bien vite disperser dans l'air ambiant. Cette saison se promettez d'être bien plus dur que celle des autres année, peut-être un effet de la distorsion.

Tabitha s'assit au sol, laissant ses pensée vaguer au problème les plus urgent, en tant que reine elle devait donner naissance à son successeur, et déjà ses conseillers faisait pression sur elle en lui présentant prétendant sur prétendant. Or, pour elle une seule personne l'intéresser, lui seule avait réussis à faire fondre la carapace de glace qu'elle avait placé autour de son cœur. Il était le seul, à son goût, à pouvoir prétendre lui faire un enfant, et pourtant cette personne ne faisait pas attention à elle, ou du moins pas plus qu'une amie.

Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine, le froid lui glacé la peau mais elle aimait cette sensation, elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, de pouvoir s'endormir rapidement et ce pour ne ce réveiller que quelque année plus tard, lorsqu'elle pourra assumer son rôle de reine sans faillir, sans avoir aucune distraction, sans aucun regret. Un doux et épais manteau vint malgré-tout recouvrir ses épaules. Se retournant surprise par ce nouveau poids, elle découvris Saito qui la regardé avec un tendre sourire, aussitôt le cœur de Tabitha se mis à battre plus vite.

- Tu va attraper froid. Dit-il simplement.

- Je suis habituer ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui mais je ne peut décemment pas laisser mes invité tomber malade, sinon que fait tu sur cette colline ?

- Une menace approche … Elle va venir troubler nos vie bien plus qu'on ne le pense.

- Encore …. il ne se passe pas une année sans que quelque chose n'arrive ici, au moins on ne s'ennuie pas. Aller vient on rentre.

Tabitha se leva et suivit Saito jusqu'à sa demeure, un petit sourir sur ses lèvres, le monde était peu être en danger, mais elle compter bien passer cette journée chez le chevalier des Ornières à essayer de le séduire.


	4. rencontre

Saito inspira puis expira un grand coup, son stress était presque palpable. Aujourd'hui, et pour une raison qu'il ignorer toujours lui-même, il avait décidé de présenter Louise à ses parents, or il apréhender plus que tout cette rencontre. Les differances entre les deux mondes était immance et il avait peur que la jeune fille commette un imper. Heureusement il habitait à Tokyo, près que Akihabara qui plus est, la tenue de la noble, bien qu'étrange pour son monde, ne paraîtrait pas déplacé.

- Saito on y va ? Demanda Louise impatiente.

- Oui, oui, mais ses toi qui peux ouvrir le portail par moi .

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de découragement, il avait au moins espéré que Louise soit un peu plus stresser que ce qu'elle montrait actuellement, à la place de cela elle semblait presque exciter. La rose se concentra et utilisa enfin la technique qui aller leur permettre de passer d'un monde à l'autre, une des seules que la jeune fille de raté pas. Ils passèrent rapidement le portail et se retrouvèrent en plein milieux du célèbre cartier des otaku. Comme l'avait penser le familier personne ne fut surpris de la tenue de sa bien aimée, ni même de leur apparition soudaine. Akihabara constituer un monde à par sur terre, un monde où tout était possible.

- Waaa, alors c'est ça ton monde !

Louise en avait le vertige, ici tout était différant, de grand immeuble partait à la conquête du ciel et il y avait tellement de monde qu'on ce serait cru à la cérémonie de couronnement de la reine Henrietta. D'un pas mal assuré elle se mit à suivre Saito qui lui avancer sans hésitation, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Quelque minute plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du jeune homme. Louise paru tout de suite bien moins sur d'elle qu'elle le l'était il y à quelques minutes, l'excitation venait de retomber et l'idée d'une confrontation direct avec les parents de son futur mari lui semblais bien moins attrayante. Cela n'allais pas mieux du côté de Saito, depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu de chez lui ? Ses parent devait être mort d'inquiétude à son sujet. Doucement il tapa trois coups sec sur la porte et attendit. Cela pouvait semblais bizarre d'attendre à la porte de sa propre maison mais il se sentait comme il étranger.

- Oui ? Fit la voix d'une femme en ouvrant. Oh Mon dieux … Saito !

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison, alertant le père et la sœur du jeune homme. Les retrouvailles se passèrent sans encombre et tout le monde fini dans le salon, autour d'une tasse de thé fumant. Étonnamment ou non Louise était plus que silencieuse.

- Où était tu passer depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda le père.

- C'est difficile à croire, commença Saito mal à l'aise. Mais j'étais … comment dire … Assez loin d'ici.

- Et Pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin de changé d'air, ce qui m'a bien réussis d'ailleurs.

- Et où habite tu maintenant ? Demanda sa mère.

- En France, avec Louise, d'ailleurs laissez moi vous la présenté, voici Louise le Blanc de la Valliere, sa famille descend de noble français, et c'est ma fiancée.

La salle se pétrifia sur place, apparemment personne n'avait pensé que le jeune homme partirait à l'étranger, et encore moins qu'il se fiancerait là-bas. La première à se ressaisir et à réagir fut sa sœur.

- Attend tu tes marier ! Toi ?

- C'est vexant. Bouda Saito.

- Bonjour, se ressaisit la rose. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontré.

- Mais où vivait où exactement ? Demanda la mère assez inquiète.

- Mes parents nous on donnée une maison. Expliqua Louise.

- Oua, il sont vraiment riche. S'exclama la sœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans plus d'anicroche, la famille de Saito apprenant à connaître leur futur belle fille. Ils restèrent dormirent ici pour la nuit, avant de faire semblant d'aller à l'aéroport le lendemain, repartant en vérité la où était leur place, dans le monde de Louise.


	5. faite en moi le serment s'il vous plait

Louise se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction du château, tandis qu'autour d'elle les gardes s'incliner avec respect. Depuis que la reine l'avait en quelque sorte adopté elle faisait parti de la famille royal, ce qui lui permettait d'entré dans le château ou de voir la reine sans aucun rendez-vous, et justement c'était bien sa Majesté qu'elle était venue voir. Elle devait s'expliquer avec elle de toute urgence au sujet de Saito. Elles devaient toutes les deux parvenir à un accort, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas luter contre les sentiments de la reine, elle était bien placé pour savoir que se genre de chose ne se contrôler pas. Mais malgré tout il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le jeune chevalier à quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. En vérité c'été même son premier amour, jusque maintenant personne ne l'avait intéressé.

Louise tapa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau de la reine. Cette dernière lui dis d'entré, au vue de son ton elle avait l'air fatiguée. Et en effets cette pensée se confirma une fois dans le bureau, la reine avait des cernes sous les yeux, et elle lutait pour ne pas s'endormir.

- Louise, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Demanda Henrietta.

- Je voudrais vous parler majesté.

- Je n'en douté un peu.

- A propos de Saito …

- Oh …

- ….

- Et que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à son sujet ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je suis sérieuse à son sujet.

- Bien dans ce cas je vous autorise à le voir de temps en temps, mais faite moi le serment que je serais la seule à me marier avec lui.

- … Je suis désolé Louise, mais je ne peux faire un serment la dessus, je ne suis pas sur de pourvoir le respecter.

Louise regarda la reine avec des yeux triste, finalement tout cela n'avait servir à rien, il n'y avait aucune solution a ce problème, Henrietta et elle-même seraient toujours rivale en amour, jusqu'au jour au Saito choisira définitivement l'une d'entre elles.


End file.
